This invention relates to turn signal systems for vehicle and more particularly to an improved flasher unit for such systems.
A typical turn signal system for a vehicle includes a switch (usually actuated by a wand on the steering column) which is moved by the driver from a neutral position to one position wherein the right turn signal lamps are operated or a second position wherein the left turn signal lamps an operated. The system also includes a flasher unit that operates to turn the selected signal lamps on and off at a repetition rate within the range specified by the vehicle code. The flasher unit is located in the driver's compartment and emits an audible signal, usually a clicking sound in each cycle of operation, to help advise the driver that the turn signal system in operation.
Flasher units do wear out or otherwise become inoperative and accordingly the turn signal systems are designed with a standard two terminal receptacle into which the flasher unit is plugged. Thus, if a flasher unit fails, it is removed and a replacement flasher unit is plugged back in.
The turn signal system is turned off in two ways First, if the steering wheel has been rotated a sufficient amount when making a turn, a return of the steering wheel will automatically move the wand and turn signal switch back to their neutral positions. Secondly, the wand may be moved back to its neutral position by the driver.
Very often, and particularly when driving on highways or freeways, the driver may turn on the turn signal system when changing lanes. The amount of steering wheel movement in a lane change is usually very little, and the turn signals system will not be automatically restored when the lane change has been completed. With traffic noise, or with a sound system turned up high, the low level clicking sound of the flasher unit may not be heard. If distracted, the driver may forget to move the wand back to neutral position. As a consequence, the turn signal system will continue in operation, indicating to others that the driver may be going to make a turn or change lanes again. Reliance by other drivers on the unintended operation of the turn signal system can create hazardous situations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flasher unit which provides a more perceptible warning to the driver if the turn signal system has been left on for an extended time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a flasher unit as can be plugged into a standard flasher receptacle, with no other connection to the electrical system of the vehicle.